


Deliver Me

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston Zeddemore has a problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Me

I didn't mean for this to happen. God knows.

"Come on, Zed."

He's leading me into temptation, Lord.

"It's just the two of us."

And I could fall right now. There's no one to stop me. Sweet Jesus, I want to. Just lose myself in clear pools of green and for the space of a night, all the hell could melt away.

"You need to talk, Winston. Nobody can get through something like this without some help."

And I do need help, Lord, because right now, I don't want to talk--I don't  _need_  to talk...

I just need  _him_.

* * *  
The End


End file.
